chroniclefilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Montgomery
Steve Montgomery is the most famous quarterback in Andrew's high school. He is running for senior class president and is friends with Matt and Andrew. He is portrayed by Michael B. Jordan. Steve is adored by his peers. While Steve is at the barn party he first meets Andrew who is sitting at a tree crying, and asks if he is O.K., offering his friendship, as well as asking Andrew If he can go and get some footage of a mysterious hole in the ground of a forest clearing. Andrew accepts and begins recording the hole which emits strange noises. Steve shows no fear of the strange noise and enters the hole "like a ninja". As he finds the alien crystal object he feels astounded. He approaches the crystals as they turn from blue to red. Steve started suffering from nosebleeds and falls unconscious. Steve begins to discover telekinetic abilities and gains a close relationship with Matt and Andrew. They all play pranks on other people such as Steve moving a shopper's car with his mind, with the lady unsuspicious of Andrew, Matt, or Steve's involvement . Steve shows no struggle in using or controlling his powers. Steve seems to be the second best at controlling his powers after Andrew who seems to show a lot more ease in using his powers without struggle. Steve is the first one to learn how to fly which surprises the two cousins the first time they see it. Relationship between Steve and Andrew Steve and Andrew are very close compared to Matt and Andrew. Andrew somehow is able to explain his troubled life at home to Steve who had parent issues as well such as his mother cheating on his dad, and his father hardly socializing with Steve.While sitting a top a rooftop in the city, Steve convinces Andrew to leave out of his lonely shadow and compete in a school talent show so he can be achieve popularity. Steve attends and performs the Talent act alongside Andrew which turns out to be a success,gaining Andrew a high level of popularity among the high school crowd of course aided also by his powers Steve's Death On a stormy night Steve senses that Andrew is in trouble and later finds him in the thundering clouds. Andrew is angry at Steve because he believes that gaining popularity was all a trap into being hated by everyone after he attempted to have sex with Monica in which he accidentally puked on her. Andrew also believes that Steve is faking his friendship with him, making it apparent that Andrew is starting to take heed of his father's words in their earlier argument . But Steve convinces him that they are friends and were going to fly around the world together alongside Matt. Andrew seemingly loses control and, still disbelieving steve , suddenly kills him by moving the lightning with his mind and striking Steve onto a football field below. Many of Steve's family and friends from High school attend his funeral including Matt, Casey and a distraught Andrew. Powers and Abilities Powers: *'Telekinesis': After Andrew, Matt, and Steve were exposed to the crystal, they soon gained telekenetic powers. He is able to move objects around him without physical interaction. **'Levitation': As Steve is able to move and direct all objects with his will, he can also move himself as well. This results in him being able to fly at high speeds. He must wear winter coats, gloves, and hates due to the extremely cold temperatures in the high atmosphere. **'Superhuman Strength': After being exposed to the crystal, his telekinetic powers also grant him superhuman strength. **'Invulnerability': Steve's powers allow him to create a force fields around themselves of some sorts in order to protect himself from physical harm. **'Detecting '- An ability shared by both Matt and Steve (it's possible that Andrew also had this ability, but it is never shown), this ability allows them to sense one another and acts as a warning siren that lets them know if the other is in trouble. This power manifests as (rather intense) nosebleeds whenever one of the three is using their powers at a vigorous level. Abilities: *'Athleticism': Steve explains he plays Football so he must possess some athletic abilities. Personality At first, it is most likely assumed that Steve would be portrayed as a typical high school bully or even an egomaniacal jerk considering his status as candidate for high school student body president. However upon his first encounter with Andrew at a party, we see Steve as kind and friendly. It becomes obvious that Steve looks past the supposed "nerdiness" of Andrew and sees a better side of him which is most likely what prompts him to become best friends with Andrew and Matt especially after gaining their powers. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males